Mermaid
by Mimori55
Summary: What happens when Bryan finds a mermaid & the mermaid turns out to be Kai's sister and what happenes when Bryan starts to have feelings for her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

Mermaid

Normal POV

It was a normal day with the Demolition Boys living in Kai's mansion.. Ian was playing videogames with Bryan and losing horribly, Spencer was reading a book, Kai was busy with Tala in the other room doing god knows what.

After killing Ian in Mortal Combat Bryan decided to go out for a walk.

Bryan's POV

"Guys I'm going for a walk" I said while standing up.

"Awwww c'mon Bryan another game" Ian said to me while giving me his stupid damn puppy dog eyes. "No go ask Spencer if he wants to" I said while leaving the enormous house.

I started to walk towards the sea.

As I got towards the cliff to look out at the majestical sea. I saw a lady with long black raven hair.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" I said while she looked at me and jumped off the cliff into the sea.

My GOD! She has a fin! But she looked just like a lady. She can't be a fish just can't be.

But what's half fish and half lady?

I'll ask Spence he knows a bunch about the ocean.

As I got home I ran straight to Spencer.

"Spencer what is a half fish & half lady?" I asked.

"A mermaid" He said a bit curious at my question. "Bryan why are you asking me this?" he said while getting out a book of mermaids just in case.

"Because I saw one today" I said answering Spency's question.

He just stared at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. "Bryan you couldn't have seen a mermaid today their fictional" Spence said trying to recover from his laughter.

"That can't be I saw it I'm sure of it" I said while pouting. "Bryan maybe it was the trick of the light" he said trying to assure me of the mermaid.

"No tomorrow I'll take you to the cliff and show you" I said a bit hotly.

"Fine but if we see no mermaid then you have to give up on the mermaid thing" Spencer said back.

"Ok fine you got a deal 'Spencerella'" I said with a smirk.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Spencer screamed at me.

Whoa he kind of looks scary. Think I gotta get out of here.

"Uh Spence it's kinda late and I think I'm gonna go to bed" I said while running away.

Phew glad I got out of there before Spencer exploded even more.

Well guys I'm gonna leave it there for now but I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and the characters but I do own Mimori

Mermaid

Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

Here Bryan and I are walking to the cliff looking for something that's in his little insane head.

"We're here" I hear him say breaking me from my train of thoughts.

I looked around and no mermaid of course.

"See Bryan no mermaid" I told him.

"But I'm sure I saw a mermaid here yesterday" he replied.

"Whatever" I said while walking away.

Bryan's POV

"I was sure I saw her" I said to myself while kicking a rock into the water.

"Owww! That hurt! You know its not proper to hit a merlady" came a voice out of nowhere.

I looked around and saw no one.

"Hey down here!" came that voice again.

I looked down and saw the girl I saw yesterday.

"IT'S YOU"

"Yea what of it?" she asked.

"Are you really a mermaid?" I asked her back.

"Yes" she said and then I suddenly saw the her fin behind her it was a beautiful bluish green.

"You're a..a…me..mer" I stuttered for some reason I lost my voice.

"I guess we have to take this slowly mer-maid mermaid, you know feeble marine creature half woman half fish known for sitting on rocks and combing our long beautiful hair" she said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD YOUR A MERMAID!"

"STOP SHREIKING!" she yelled at me while her tail, hair, and fingernails went red.

And then her nails went back to dark blue her tail as well and her hair went back to raven black.

"For a human you sure are loud" she said while going on her back.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Mimori and you?" she asked back.

"Bryan Kutnezsov wait what's your full name" I asked.

"Mimori Marie Therese Charlotte Josepha Johanna von Latrine Hiwatari" she said

"Hiwatari? Umm do you know a Kai Hiwatari?" I asked back

"Yes he's my brother" she said while looking at me with her icy blue eyes.

"I have to go now but be here tomorrow I want to see you again" I said while walking away and I saw here wave goodbye and swim off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the characters but i do won Mimori

Mermaid

Chapter 3

Bryan's POV

I walked down the hall thinking about Mimori.

_How the hell is she related to Kai he's not even a mermaid or merman or whatever!_

_I guess i have to ask him._

BUMP

I looked up and saw Kai standing there looking at me weird, I guess its because I was making weird faces.

"Kai do you believe in mermaids" I asked him.

"Yes and why are you asking me?" he asked back at me.

"Because I saw one her name is Mimori and she claimed to be your sister thats why" i said answering his question.

He went wide-eyed and ran out the door.

Kai's POV

_I can't believe she let Bryan and who knows who else see her. Damn she is gonna be in trouble when i find her._

_Good no ones here._

I reached the cliff and put my fingers into my mouth and blew a loud whistle.

Normal POV

Mimroi came swimming up and saw Kai and waved to him.

"Hey Kai, miss me" she said while smirking.

"Why the hell are you letting people see you!" Kai yelled.

"I only let Bryan see me, by the way do you know him he looks so familiar" she asked.

"Yes he's my teammate" he said in his calm voice.

"Well he's some hot teammate and so is that big blond guy" she said while going on her back.

"You mean Spencer, wait did you let him see you too" he said while giving her a glare.

"I wish I did but no" she said in a calm voice.

"Ok and why did you tell Bryan your my sister" he asked.

"Because I am, are you ashamed of me" she said in a teary voice.

"No no no i'm not ashamed of you i'm glad your my sister but I just dont want people to know that i'm part fish" he said while caressing her cheek.

She smiled.

"So can i come out of the water and live with you in the mansion or at Versailles?" she asked.

"If you want" he said smiling softly.

She got out of the water and took her fins out and then they turned to legs.

She stood up wearing an outfit of a blue chinese shirt that only covers the front and ties in the back and neck and she had on blue jeans and blue hig heels.

"You look nice but how do i explain you to the guys?" Kai asked himself.

"Ummm Bryan already knows who I am and plus you can just put me in a tub and tell them i'm a mermaid" she said with a cute look on her face.

And with that said they walked off to the mansion together with people staring at them for 1)It's Kai Hiwatari and 2)She looks like a goddess

Guys thats all for now. Bai Bai


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look in chapter two

**Mermaid**

CHAPTER 4

NORMAL POV  
As Kai and Mimori finally reached the house.

"You live here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yea Voltaire is extremely rich and I inherited everything." Kai said opening the door.

They walked in and Bryan walked past them.

"Hey Mimori" he said and kept walking, then he stopped and looked back at her.

"How did you..but…fin..uh very confused" Bryan said still in shock at the sight before him.

"Ok well when I get out of sea water I get legs and a fine arse" Mimori said explaining the situation.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how Kai is human because I've seen him in a pool he never sprouted no fins" Bryan said.

"Well when me and Kai were 8 grandpa found a potion that will turn a merperson human and he used it on himself and Kai, and when my mother had seen this Voltaire was banished out of the sea and he took Kai with him" she said on one breath and was now breathing heavy.

"But can Kai still turn into a mermaid" Bryan said back.

"No absolutely not! He can turn back into a merman though" Mimori said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean" Bryan said hotly.

Suddenly Spencer, Ian, and Tala came in to check the commotion.

"Hey Kai who is she? Причина она отлично!" Tala said.

Kai was now glaring at Tala.

"She is my baby sister" Kai said with a bit of growl in his voice.

"Hey Bryan is this your Merlady you were telling me so much about the other day" Spencer asked amused.

"Yes her name is Mimori" Bryan said back at Spencer.

"Hi" Mimori said while waving towards the others.

"Tala you touch her and you will wake up very confused on a mountain in Switzerland only in your boxers" Kai said hotly.

"Don't scare the boy" Mimori said.

BRYANS POV

_Man she looks so adorable in that outfit. WTF! Did I just say she looked adorable. What's wrong with me. But she does with her pink glossy lips , long black hair, emerald eyes and her perfect face. _

_Why do I feel so different around her than with anyone else._

_What's this effect she has on me?_

_Hey guys sorry that the chapter is so short but what do you expect its 4 in the morning._

Причина она отлично means Cause she is fine


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Look in the last chapter

**Mermaid**

Chapter 5

Mimori now proved to everyone she was a mermaid. And met all the teams she, Matilda, Mariam, and Mariah have become good friends. Enrique, and Michael wont stop flirting with her. Tyson has tried every meal she knew how to make in the sea. And now the Demolition Boys/Girl were about to board the plane and go to Japan to go to the next tournament. They had everything packed well after they had to take Mimori shopping thanks to her lack of clothing.

"Ok now do you guys have everything packed" asked Tala.

Everyone said yes but Mimori

"Mimori do you have your stuff packed?" Tala asked her.

"Yes" she said back.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" Tala asked.

"Because you said guys and I'm not a guy" she replied.

"Your turning into a Mariah" Kai said from behind her.

She screamed of course.

"Jeez it's a wonder how no one in the ocean has gone deaf yet" Kai said taking his hands off his ears.

"Well they never snuck behind me" she said with her hand covering her heart.

"My bad" Kai said looking all innocent. (A/N you could just imagine that its like so kawaii)

"Guys here's our plane" Bryan said pointing to one of the gates at the airport.

They boarded with Mimori sitting at the window, Bryan was next to her, Kai was next to Bryan. Spencer, Ian, and Tala were behind them. And they got comfy for the long flight ahead. When the plane started they had to deal with a scared Mimori.

Four and a half hrs. Later

Everyone was asleep.

Bryan's POV

_My heads leaning something. It smells like vanilla, my favorite!_

I open my eyes to see what I'm leaning but it turned out to be the person of my desire and affection.

I quickly got off her, but was still staring at her.

_What is it about this girl that makes me like this._

Then I noticed she was sleeping on my shoulder.

_She looks beautiful when she sleeps. But she seems pale I wonder if she's all right. Its probably from the flight. I was so worried about her. I never seen anyone that scared in my life and I grew up in the abbey._

I looked over at Kai he was sleeping while leaning on his arm. I looked back and the other were asleep as well.

An Hour Later

"We will be landing in 5 minutes" I heard the pilot say.

_I guess I should wake them up._

"Mimori wake up" I said while shaking her gently.

"Hmmm" she said while opening her eyes.

"C'mon were landing soon" I said.

I saw her look a what she was sleeping on, my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep on you" she said while looking all flustered.

_So cute…_

"It's ok it turns I was sleeping on your head" Bryan said smiling.

I turned to face the other person next to me.

"Kai wake up" I said poking him.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to make morning so friggin' bright?" Kai said covering his eyes.

I heard Mimori giggle behind me.

_I guess she's back to her old self._

I looked back to see the others were already awake. And Tala was smirking.

I wonder how long he has been up.

Normal POV

The Demolition Boys/Girl got out of the plane and went to get their luggage.

Some Time Later

Normal POV

The Demolition Boys/Girl started to walk out of the airport rolling their luggage with them.

"Kai where are we staying" Tala asked.

"Mr. D gave me the address, its an apartment" Kai said.

They reached the apartment and realized their were only 3 bedrooms.

"What the hell did he think we were all paired up!" came Ian's complaining.

"It's Kai and me" Tala said when he noticed Mimori was about to say something.

"Me and Spencer" Ian says.

Bryan's POV

_What! Shit I hate all you guys! Why do I have to share a room with her. I'll probably burst and tell her how I feel on the first night._

"Um Bryan" I hear Mimori say breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Are you ok I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes" she said looking a bit worried.

Oh I'm sorry I guess I've just been zoned out lately" I said looking away from her. "I see well I was just wondering if you mind sharing a room with me?" she said smiling.

"I don't mind at all" I said.

_Not, of course I mind you're the lady of my secret desires. The girl of my dreams._

"_Bryan it's late we should get some rest" she said._

"_Ok" I said. And with that said we started to walk upstairs._

_We reached the bedroom and I opened the door. It was a nice room blue walls, a desk with a computer, 2 dressers, a makeup table with a mirror, and a bed. _

"_WTF! There's only one bed!" I screamed._

"_It's ok we can manage" she said trying to calm me. _

"_You sure" I asked. _

"_Of course" she replied._

Then she walked to one of the dressers and started to unpack and I started to do the same.

**Later**

It's been an hour since she's fallen asleep a sleep and the resist to just make her mine is getting stronger and stronger. I guess I just have to go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings. But then I heard a howl.

_Shit Tala if you wake her up I will shoot you._

Then I felt the bed shift. I looked down to see emerald eyes looking up at me.

"Is there a wolf outside?" she asked.

"No it was Tala" I replied.

Then came another howl.

"He's starting to scare me" Mimori said.

_I'm definitely going to kill Tala. _

I stood up on my knees and started banging on the wall

"Tala you need to quit howling! You woke up Mimori and you're starting to scare her" I yelled.

"Ok sorry we'll stop" Tala said.

I looked down at Mimori. "You didn't have to yell at them" she said.

"Well after awhile it gets annoying and plus I don't want you to be scared and now we can get some sleep" I said.

I saw her close her eyes and fall back to sleep. _She is so cute. I wish I could just hold her._ I reached down and kissed her lips. _Her lips taste like berries, nice. _And then I slept.

5:30AM

Beep Beep Beep

"Fucking alarm clock' I said groggily before pressing the snooze button. There was a weight on top of me and I looked down to see Mimori laying upon me.

_Crap! How am I suppose to get up without waking her._

I put my hand on her upper and lower back and turned to the side. I made sure she was on the bed before backing away.

**Normal POV**

Bryan lent down and kissed her before heading to the bathroom to don his morning activities. But what Bryan didn't know was that Mimori has been awake all this time. She sat up in bed touch her lips with her fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Normal POV**_

It was time for the first tournament battle and it was Kai vs. Claude. Everyone was on the bench but Mimori watching the battle. She was not officially apart of the team so she was in the Demolition Boys locker room. But she wasn't watching the battle on television, but writing a poem in her journal.

_**Love Is Sad**_

So fragile

So shaky

So broken it seems

The description of the heart

The one broken in greed

The lies

The truth

The world appears

To see deception

In one's tears

But life is here

But do not cheer

For love is around the corner

Theirs greatness….

The love…

It will soon fall apart

To leave you with that space

That is your heart….

When she was done writing someone opened the door. She thought it was the others but she was gravely mistaken. Mimori turned around not to see the others but to see Boris. "Hi can I help you?' she asked sweetly. He didn't say anything but pulled out a gun and shot her with a tranquilizer. He put a note on her journal and carried her off.

Kai won the battle and the team was now heading to the locker room to get Mimori so they could go home. They opened the door to discover she wasn't there. All they found was a note and a journal.

"Where did she go?" Spencer asked.

"If we knew we wouldn't be here" Kai answered coldly. He picked up the note and read it.

"Shit!" Kai hissed as he finished reading it.

"What? What is it?" Ian asked concerned.

"Boris has her" Kai answered sadly.

_**Bryan's POV**_

What! How could he do that? He probably knew I loved her. He could kill her!

"Kai what do we do" Tala asked breaking me from my chain of thoughts.

"Were dropping out of the tournament, going back to Russia and saving my sister" Kai said.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Bryan's POV**_

_I felt lonely last night, I miss her, I miss the warmth of her touch._

I finished packing both of ours stuff and every ones about to board the plane.

_**6 hours later**_

Were in front of Balvolt to save Mimori, every ones dressed in black and now were seeing where all the cameras and guards are. We decided to climb a tree to get in. We snuck around for an hour before we came upon a door we never seen in all the years we've been in Balvolt.

_I really hope she's in there._

_**Normal POV**_

They opened the door to get splashed by a wave of water.

"Sorry guys!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"I'm glad we found you" Kai said as he walked over to her.

"Why are you in a pool?" Ian asked.

"Because the mean man wanted to prove that I was a damn mermaid and he said that I'm moving to Malaysia next week" she said coolly.

_**Normal POV  
**_

"OK c'mon get out" Bryan said.

She got on the edge of the pool and got her feet out.

It's been two hours since they found Mimori and now Bryan was taking care of her wounds. She had plenty of whip scars on her back now.

"Boris needs to pay for what he did" Kai said.

"But what should be the punishment for ruining the flesh of a maiden? OW! SHIT! Bryan that burns!" Mimori yelled while sitting backwards in a chair holding a blanket to cover her chest.

"Sorry, almost done" he said starting to use the bandage. He started to blush when he had to wrap it around her chest. She also turned apple red when he touched her bare chest by accident.

They finished and decided to go to bed. The others already went off.

_**3 hours later**_

3:26 AM

_**Bryan's POV**_

_Why can't I sleep? I know she's fine but why do I feels theirs something wrong._

Then I heard a knock on the door I looked at the clock.

_Who in their right mind would bother me at this hour?_

I opened and yelled "What!!"

Then my face softened when I saw the sight in front of me, a crying Mimori. I let her in, I

mean c'mon who could turn down a face like that.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I had a nightmare and your room is closest to mine, and I

thought that I can sleep here tonight…" she said a bit embarrassed. "It's ok you can sleep

here" I said. "Thanks, and you remember the night before the tournament?" Mimori

asked. "Yea" I answered.

"Well when you woke up I was already awake" she said with a smirk on her face.

_If she was awake then she knew I kissed her, CRAP!_

I saw her lean up wards and kiss me. My eyes widen in shock but they soon closed and

the kiss soon turned into a kiss of a lifetime…


	7. Chapter 7

Mermaid

Chapter 7

Sunlight crept through the window to wake a slumbering falcon.

"Why is the sun so bright?" he asked no one. He looked down to see who was sleeping upon him.

Bryan's POV

_She is so adorable when she sleeps._ I started to caress her face. I saw that she was starting to stir, so I stopped but she still woke up.

"Morning Bry," she said. "Morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" I apologized. "It's ok it's time for me to get up anyways" she said smiling. I felt her scoot up and give me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You missed" I told her and captured her lips.

Normal POV

Bryan licked Mimori's bottom lip asking for entrance to her wet cavern, she happily granted. His tongue went everywhere, the roof of her mouth, the back of her teeth, but soon the lack of air became too strong for both of them.

They parted panting, Mimori lay back down on Bryan's chest, smiling. Bryan flipped them so he was on top and this made Mimori gasp in surprise.

Bryan started to kiss her neck and nip at it. Then he went to the crook of her neck and bit down, hard. Soft tears started to come from her eyes as she whimpered.

He rubbed her sides trying to calm her. Then his mouth let go of her neck. He licked the blood away from the broken skin.

Bryan then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Bryan get up….I'll come back later" Ian said when he opened the door to the scene in front of him. Ian quickly closed it. Bryan and Mimori both looked at the door and laughed then decided to get out of bed.

"Honey, you need to cover the marks on your neck" Bryan said looking at Mimori. "Don't worry about it, I can get rid of it" Mimori replied as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the facet.

Bryan's POV

I saw she was making hand movements and the water was moving along with it. She made the water run over her neck and the marks were gone.

Later

Normal POV

Everyone was sitting in the living room bored. "I'm bored" Tala whined.

"WE KNOW" everyone yelled in unison since it was like the millionth time he said it. "Guys I have an idea" Mimori said. "What?" Ian asked.

"Let's go to Atlantis" she said. "But how can anyone hold their breath that long?" Tala asked. "Well I can turn all of you guys into mermen" Mimori replied.

"Ok! Let's Go!" Ian shouted. "Ok hang on first" Mimori said before walking to her room.

"I'm going to go with her" Bryan said and followed.

"You know their together right?" Ian asked. "What! How do you know?!" Kai bellowed. "I was going to wake up Bryan and I found them kissing" Ian said with a smirk on his face.

"Were they naked?" Kai asked, pissed. "No" Ian said. "Oh Thank God" Kai said relieved.

Mimori's Room

"Hey" Bryan said startling Mimori. "You know your not suppose to be in my room" Mimori said and turned back around to look through her potions.

"I'm just checking on my honey making sure nobody gets her" Bryan said while wrapping his arms around her. Mimori leaned back into his well-toned chest.

"Here it is" Mimori said while picking up a potion. Bryan started to place butterfly kisses on her neck. "Stop it Bryan that tickles" Mimori said trying to hold down her giggles. That only made him more aggressive. Bryan turned her around and started to kiss her more roughly.

Soon the lack of air became too great and they parted. "C'mon we have to get back to the others" Mimori said sand Bryan replied with a quick 'ok'.

"Hey here come the happy couple" Tala said as he saw them enter the room. This made Mimori blush and become shy. Bryn saw this and went into protective mode.

He stood right in front of her with his arms crossed. "Do you have a problem with us together?" He asked coldly.

"No" they all said in unison. "I want to be a merman" Ian complained. "I have a potion you guys can take but we need to get near the ocean or something" Mimori said coming out from behind Bryan.

Later

They just reached the pier. "Ok now you guys need to drink this" she said handing Bryan the potion. He drank it then handed it over to Kai and it went on like that till they all drank it.

"What now I don't feel any different" Spencer said. "You're suppose to get in the water first Einstein" Mimori said.

Everyone jumped in the water at the same time. They soon turned into merpeople. "These fins feel awesome" Tala said.

"Well we still need an escort" Mimori said and out her fingers into her mouth and whistles. Soon came something huge, it was a whale.

"I can't believe it" Spencer said astonished. "Guys meet Mia, she is one of my best friends in the sea" Mimori said smiling.

Everyone followed the large whale. They saw lots of dolphins, other whales, fish of all kinds, and even a harmless shark or two.

They soon reached a cliff and saw the Lost City of Atlantis below it. It was beautiful; it was a great palace with many castles surrounding it, and lots of merpeople swimming around it.

They went up to the palace gates and Mia left them and swam to the surface. At the gate a guard greeted them.

"Princess, where have you been" the guard asked. "Princess?!" everyone but Kai said. "Yes, Madame Royale is to be Queen one day" the guard said. Then he opened the door to let them in.

"I can't wait to see my room, I miss it so much" Mimori said as she started to swim down halls. They reached a large doubled door. She opened it and swam quickly to her bed and started rolling in it.

Her bedroom was beautiful; the walls were blue with purple corners, a book shelf flowing with scrolls, a large four poster bed with transparent purple curtains and a large mirror dangling on the wall.

"Can I ask you something?" Ian asked Mimori. "You just did Hun" Mimori said. "How do you have a baby?" Ian asked. "IAN!" everyone but Mimori yelled. "I'm just curious" Ian said shrugging.

"Well I'm supposed to lay my eggs and then a merman is supposed to fertilize it" Mimori said. "Is it the same way when you have legs?" Ian asked. "No" Mimori replied.

"We've seen your room and palace and now I'm homesick myself" Tala said. "Fine let's go back home, Mimi will you be coming this time?" Kai asked.

"Yes" Mimori answered. They started to leave and took another escort with them. They took Charles with them; he's a merman from the black sea.

When they reached the surface Charles left. Kai checked for any people and saw none and gave the ok to get out.


End file.
